


Sentimientos inquebrantables

by KiriAsakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Confessional Sex, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Love, Sexual Tension, park
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Bucky han continuado viendose secretamente desde la última batalla en la que se enfrentaron. Steve tiene el total propósito de ayudar a su viejo amigo a recuperar por completo su memoria, mientras no puede dejar de ser presa de la relación oculta que tiene con Tony Stark que ahora está a punto de la ruptura total. Bucky le ha seguido de cerca y al final no podrá evitar hacerle saber lo que siempre ha sentido por el rubio desde setenta años atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos inquebrantables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



> Bien este fic fue hecho especialmente para Nimirie por el evento de Santa Slash en facebook :)  
> a pesar de que me encanta Stucky realmente no he prestado demasiada atención al fandom, y me olvidé un poco de la trama de las nuevas películas de Marvel por lo que me disculpo si me he líado erronéamente en algún aspecto o he omitido algún otro, aunque a decir verdad no pretendo ligarlo estrictamente a la trama original, como sea espero que haya quedado bien y que te guste aunque sea un poco :)

 

 

**Capítulo 1—Confesiones repentinas**

Hacia un buen clima en Nueva York, el sol veraniego irradiaba a todo lo que da, alto sobre el cielo del medio día. Steve Rogers había decidido vestir con ropa muy ligera, bastante más de lo habitual.

La paz parecía seguir reinando por todos los alrededores, desde hacía días ningún mal incidente se había presentado salvo alguno que otro automovilista imprudente estrellándose contra algún poste de luz o alguno que otro pequeño incendio en la ciudad, pero para fortuna de todos no habían tenido que lamentarse nada más que algunas pequeñas pérdidas materiales.

Steve por tanto aquel día tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Había estado entrenando duro desde el amanecer, para mantener su condición de hierro tan fuerte como siempre. Era una rutina estricta de la cual no perdía el ritmo todos los días a la misma hora. Para cuando llegó el medio día hacía rato que se había desocupado de sus ejercicios y eso lo forzaba de nuevo a volver al desasosiego que había estado abatiéndolo desde días pasados. Steve reparó en que hacía una semana desde que su pelea argumental con Tony Stark había ocurrido. Habían discutido de nuevo por ciertas indiferencias que siempre terminaban separándolos, sus discusiones siempre habían sido causadas por culpa de las mismas estupideces que propiciaban como desenlace sus rupturas. Las últimas discusiones que habían tenido se habían debido en su mayoría debido al paradero de Bucky del cual Stark sospechaba estaba más cerca de lo que creían. Steve reflexionó un rato, sentado sobre una de las bancas de central Park, que ya había de hecho perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que habían roto su relación y también pensaba que no podía permitir que se enteraran que él mismo de hecho sabía sobre el paradero de Bucky.

Steve y Tony habían mantenido una fogosa relación sexual clandestina desde hacía un tiempo, relación de la cual hasta ahora nadie sospechaba pues ambos habían sabido llevarlo con toda la discreción posible y porque ante ojos de todos los dos no se llevaban bien, siempre parecían pelear entre burlas satíricas. Pero todos sus conocidos en común estaban equivocados, Steve y Tony habían caído rendidos a su gran atracción sexual, que consumaban desbordando su inclemente pasión juntos en la cama.

Pero a pesar de su gran atracción y deseo sexual casi ineludible de estar juntos entre las sábanas, siempre tenía que existir también entre ellos ese algo que al final no podía mantenerlos unidos en armonía en todos los sentidos. Steve y Tony disfrutaban plácidas noches de sexo en la alcoba, en alguna suite del multimillonario, en cualquier rincón de su inmensa casa, pero al llegar el día la pasión casi onírica de sus deseos carnales se veía terriblemente menguada por sus necias indiferencias. Siempre tenían que volver a pelear.

Steve estaba cansado, demasiado, ya no podía resistirlo más. Tal vez debía ponerle un fin definitivo a esta relación incierta. El rubio había estado cavilando hondamente en sus pensamientos para decidirse si a partir de ese día iba a espetar a Tony todo el amargo sentimiento que le hacía sentir cada discusión entre ellos. Pero a veces simplemente volvía a pensar que no era tan fácil tomar esa decisión de salir de su relación potencialmente tóxica.

Mientras todavía se encontraba sentado dentro del famoso parque neoyorkino, Steve tuvo de pronto la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Divisó hacia sus lados para percatarse de que alguien conocido estaba cerca, no adivinó enseguida que alguien que había sido muy cercano a él se encontraba escudriñándolo desde la copa de un árbol cercano, pero no tardó en darse cuenta.

—sé qué estás ahí, Bucky…—dijo el rubio de pronto, con un tono adecuado en su voz para que el susodicho pudiera escucharlo. Steve permaneció en su misma postura, no miró atrás pues esperaba a que su amigo del pasado fuera quien se le acercara.

Se escuchó el ruido de las ramas del árbol a sus espaldas moverse ante el movimiento de Bucky quien bajaba de él. El hombre de cabello oscuro no pronunció palabras hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio.

—No sabía que te gustaba rondar estos lares— dijo Steve.

—Recordé que solía hacerlo hace tiempo…—musitó James Bucky Barnes con voz muy queda e irresoluta, un semblante de seriedad taciturna no desaparecía de su rostro.

Desde hacía un tiempo que Steve había logrado encontrar a James “Bucky” y secretamente habían vuelto a frecuentarse, procurando no dejar pista alguna de sus encuentros, para aclarar ciertas dudas del pasado. Pero algún tiempo había ya pasado desde su enfrentamiento en combate aquella vez en que Bucky había sido asignado frívolamente para asesinar a Nick Fury presentándose ante todos como el soldado del invierno. Las cosas ahora parecían recobrar el mismo rumbo que antes tenían porque poco a poco su memoria se había restaurado casi por completo. Aún existían lagunas mentales en su cabeza, pero al menos Bucky ya no era presa de la oscura manipulación mental que el malvado Alexander Pierce. Había vuelto a ser dueño de su propia mente y de sus propias convicciones aún si todavía no lograba ubicarse bien en un mundo que seguía siendo extraño y desconocido para él, el auge tecnológico del naciente siglo veintiuno. Y Steve estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y mantenerlo a salvo.

—por favor siéntate aquí— ordenó Steve, ésta vez volteando a verlo para de esa forma quizá convencerlo con la mirada.

A pesar de que Bucky había recuperado casi todos sus recuerdos de quien era en realidad y de su relación en el pasado con Steve, seguía mostrándose cohibido, esquivo e incluso un poco áspero. Pero Steve siempre trataba de tener hacía él toda la paciencia posible porque realmente tenía el propósito de regenerar el vínculo que los había unido en los buenos tiempos de los años treinta y cuarenta del siglo anterior. Además Steve tenía total empatía con él en el aspecto de que nadie más que él podía comprender lo difícil que era tener que verse obligado a acostumbrarse a un mundo lleno de una tecnología totalmente desconocida que cualquiera de sus contemporáneos hubiera pensado que era imposible.

—bien…—musitó Bucky dubitativo, pero se acercó a la banca del parque donde estaba sentado su viejo amigo y obedeció a su petición. Con un movimiento calmado se sentó a su lado, y se sintió a gusto, no muy a menudo tenían una cercanía tal pues casi siempre desde sus últimos encuentros no habían estado más que de pie uno frente al otro.

—me alegra mucho verte desde temprano, Bucky, hacia dos semanas que no te veía, comenzaba a inquietarme—afirmó el rubio al tiempo que le sonreía afable, gustoso también de tenerlo en esa cercanía.

Pero Bucky estaba soslayando la mirada hacia él, evitaba tener demasiado contacto visual con su viejo amigo.

—he estado reflexionando mucho sobre el pasado—dijo Bucky con voz suave- además seguramente tú tienes mejores asuntos que atender que ver a este tipo del pasado.

—Pues la verdad no ha habido algo demasiado relevante en mi vida durante las últimas semanas— explicó el rubio, distrayendo su vista hacia los pájaros que trinaban su melodioso canto sobre las ramas de los árboles.

—pero tienes muchos asuntos importantes que atender en la ciudad, sirviendo a la justicia como capitán américa que eres. Seguro debe ser un puesto muy importante ser parte de Avengers, cerciorándose constantemente de que sujetos como los tipos que me hicieron esto no se atrevan de nuevo a irrumpir el orden dirigidos por su codicia….maquinando sus estúpidos experimentos— explicó el peli-oscuro, mirando por un momento a Steve de frente para pronto volver a desviar su mirada y evitar perderse en la azulina mirada del rubio que tanto había amado ver en épocas pasadas.

Steve lo miró atónito durante un breve momento pues Bucky no había pronunciado frase tan larga entonada en una voz tan determinante como esa desde que se habían reencontrado en este futuro que ahora era el presente. El rubio se alegró para sus adentros al escucharlo hablar así porque eso era un claro signo de que el Bucky que siempre había conocido estaba volviendo realmente.

-pues sí, tienes razón pero hay lapsos en los que no hay demasiado que hacer, aunque eso es bueno porque no es que disfrutemos que los malos vengan a destruir la ciudad y perturbar la paz de la gente que la habita. Estamos para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza que podamos combatir, pero no es nuestro entretenimiento. Oye, por cierto Bucky, veo una gran mejora en tu comportamiento- dijo el rubio dando un par de palmadas amigablemente en la espalda de su amigo. Bucky lo volteó a ver, sus rostros se encontraron de frente como pocas veces lo hacían y ante la expresión seria del peli-negro, Steve supo que tal vez referirse específicamente a la palabra “comportamiento” no era lo más adecuado. Permaneció un breve silencio entre ambos por un momento, que Steve sintió un poco incómodo. Steve recordó que Bucky había estado sometido bajo duros experimentos como si fuera cualquier rata de laboratorio, por lo tanto mencionar la palabra comportamiento podría hacerlo recordar toda esa tortura por la cual había tenido que pasar.

Steve se recató por ello en ese momento y ante el silencio de Bucky no supo qué más decir. Bucky movía nerviosamente las piernas. Posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, la mano metálica estaba parcialmente cubierta por la manga larga de su camisa. A pesar de que comenzaba a ser un día caluroso, Bucky prefería no mostrar demasiado en público su peculiar aditamento.

—¿sabes, Steve? He estado pensando acerca del pasado….bueno, sabes que siempre lo hago.

—eran muy buenos tiempos, aún me debes varias partidas de ajedrez—dijo Steve tratando de sonar animoso.

Bucky rió quedamente con su cabeza gacha, mirando sin propósito hacia el piso de cemento.

—pues sabes? Estaba recordando lo pequeño y flaco que eras antes de que el Dr. Erskine hiciera contigo ese experimento. Ja, cambiaste mucho después de eso y ahora estás mucho más cambiado.

—Tú también has cambiado Bucky, pero siempre serás mi amigo—dijo el rubio estrechando ligeramente el brazo derecho del peli-oscuro.

—bien Steve, ¿sabes que una de esas partidas de ajedrez que íbamos a tener en ese año fue repentinamente suspendido porque de última hora la agente Peggy aceptó tu invitación de salir al parque?

—lo sé, pero siempre le debí la invitación el último baile…

—oh, tal vez luego de que han pasado más de setenta años deba confesar que yo estaba celoso- dijo Bucky riendo con ironía. El peli-oscuro trataba de parecer que sus palabras habían sido dichas con intención de bromear, pero no se trataba de una sátira como Steve creyó en ese momento, se trataba de una confesión real que sin embargo casi parecía pasar desapercibida. Bucky soslayó de nuevo la mirada, buscando distraerla en el césped recién cortado.

Steve rió ante la aparente broma. Ciertamente no estaba del todo convencido, aquello le había resultado inesperado y confuso pero su mayor intención siempre era encontrar la forma más amena de restaurar la confianza que antaño existía entre ellos.

—ah oye no sabía que te gustaba la chica! Pero bueno, ella era muy buen partido, tenía una figura divina y una personalidad atrayente— dijo Steve alegre. Bucky volvió a girarse para verlo de frente, tratando de cambiar su expresión de seriedad por una más alegre.

—oh bueno de hecho…no—pronunció Bucky.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir entonces? — inquirió el rubio, aún más confuso.

—no, nada en realidad, mejor olvídalo, de todos modos esta conversación no tiene sentido— afirmó el peli-oscuro, soltando un breve suspiro.

—bueno, a mí me gusta mucho recordar los viejos tiempos, recordar el verdadero mundo del que soy parte porque…a pesar del tiempo en que he estado en este futuro que ahora es presente, no logro acostumbrarme del todo. Y solo tú eres capaz de entender qué es a lo que me refiero. A pesar de que mi cuerpo fue congelado, siento como si me hubieran robado gran parte de mi vida, los mejores años que pude haber vivido y envejecido como cualquier persona nacida a principios del siglo veinte. Esta, a final de cuentas no es mi época…-dijo Steve con notoria melancolía, su vista se perdía por un instante hacia el horizonte.

—bueno, pero nada de eso se puede remediar ya…Steve, además ahora conoces personas muy importantes, como ese Tony Stark…—farfulló Bucky provocando que casi de inmediato Steve se girara a verlo con repentina expresión de sorpresa que trató de disimular. No podía comprender por qué era que Bucky había dicho eso, puesto que ante los demás él y Tony ni siquiera parecían ser los mejores amigos.

— ¿de qué hablas? — inquirió.

—Sé bien que son muy íntimos ustedes dos…—explicó en tono bajo de su voz.

—No sé a qué te refieres, él y yo no nos llevamos bien— dijo Steve.

—los he visto discutir mucho…pero también he visto su cercanía. Creo que eso solo me hace pensar que si no tuve suerte hace setenta años tampoco es que pueda tener una oportunidad en el siglo actual. Tal vez el destino es caprichoso y sólo me ha preservado vivo de la muerte inminente de aquel día en el puente sobre el tren que quiere que vea cómo te relacionas con otras personas de una forma tan estrecha…—dijo Bucky con una voz más grave, vacilando un poco los pies sobre el piso de concreto.

Steve no lograba comprender con exactitud cuál era el real propósito de Bucky al decir todo eso, pero sabía que algo realmente importante para él estaba tratando de decir.

—Por favor explícate, Bucky…—-pidió el rubio.

—sé que Tony y tú son amantes— dijo Bucky al fin. Steve se sintió estupefacto ante esa frase, se sintió vulnerable al escándalo a pesar de que Bucky era su amigo, porque eso podría significar que tal vez no habían llevado su relación de la forma más secreta posible, a pesar de verse siempre en lugares protegidos Bucky había sido capaz de verlo y eso cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

— ¡espera Bucky! ¿Por qué ahora  te atreves a decir eso?

—Los he visto…—dijo secamente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — inquirió el ojiazul con insistencia. Su rostro no podía notarse ruborizado y miraba a Bucky con determinación en espera por su respuesta, aunque el peli-oscuro no voltease mucho a verlo.

—En varias ocasiones, ¿olvidas que he sido entrenado por HYDRA? Y también ha sido porque siempre estoy interesado en saber qué es lo que estás haciendo. Hace tan solo unos días los vi discutir en uno de los laboratorios de SHIELD, vi que antes de su discusión ustedes se besaron y luego les seguí el paso hasta el nuevo apartamento de tu amigo Stark. Al acercarme lo suficiente pude escucharte a ti gimiendo de placer, a él diciéndote infinidad de cosas con su respiración entrecortada. No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y no creas que esa fue la única vez que fui testigo de sus encuentros— espetó Bucky en repentino arrebato, sus ojos se posaban agudamente en los celestes de Steve que no cabía en su propio asombro por la confesión de su viejo amigo.

—entonces nos viste…escucha Bucky, ¡es verdad! Stark y yo hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales durante un tiempo, ocultos de los demás, pero ya he decidido cortar mi relación con él…

Steve se mostraba agitado, pero a pesar del embarazoso asunto al decir aquello también sentía que se estaba quitando un peso de encima. Por ello le dio prioridad a tal confesión antes que detenerse a pensar en lo peligroso que era que Bucky espiara a Stark de esa forma porque con ello corría mayor peligro de que lo atraparan.

Bucky lo miró sorprendido, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sentía un consuelo para sus adentros de escuchar de viva voz de Steve decirle que había tomado tal decisión y sin duda la emoción le asaltó el pecho. Pero no podía confiar en que aquello sería suficiente. Bucky había seguido de cerca la clandestina relación de Rogers y Stark desde hacía semanas y se había dado cuenta que su relación era fogosa, ambos parecían ser casi adictos el uno del otro desbordando sus pasiones carnales en sitios de completa intimidad.

Bucky sabía que para obtener el amor e interés sexual de Steve debía ser mucho mejor que Stark y en este presente siglo veintiuno se sentía con una enorme desventaja, mucho mayor que la que había sentido hacía setenta años contra personas como la agente Peggy.

Pero no iba a ocultarlo más, tal vez con todo esto era mejor confesar de una vez aquello que había guardado en su alma desde el siglo pasado.

Bucky se levantó de su lugar tratando de no mirar atrás, disponiéndose para marcharse de ahí, probablemente lejos de Steve al menos hasta que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

—espera Bucky, ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó el rubio todavía inquieto y lo alcanzó para detenerlo del brazo.

Bucky detuvo el paso al sentir el contacto de su mano sujetándolo y se giró un poco para verlo de frente. Sus miradas se fijaron entre sí. Steve notó que los ojos de Bucky parecían cristalizarse un poco.

—te he dicho que sea como sea, parece que después de todo en ningún siglo puedo obtener ventaja para ganarme tu interés…— entonces Bucky se zafó de la mano de Steve y se marchó presuroso, perdiéndose pronto de la vista del rubio que permaneció atónito ahí de pie sobre el camino del parque. Al final Bucky no había sido capaz de pronunciar las exactas palabras que deseaba, nunca había dicho que lo amaba, pero lo hacía, y sin embargo, por primera vez Steve pudo interpretar sus sentimientos con tan solo una mirada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá continuación, por su puesto :v


End file.
